Merry TWOSHOES Christmas
by pelits
Summary: After discovering its almost Christmas Jimmy and friends try to bring Christmas too Miseryville but Lucius will stop at nothing too ruin Christmas.
1. Christmas Who?

**Merry TWO-SHOES Christmas**

One night Jimmy and Beezy were at Jimmy's house using Jimmy's new telescope Beezy went first.

Beezy: Hey Jimmy I can see something really bright up in the sky.

Jimmy: Really let me see.

Jimmy looked up at the sky using the telescope.

Jimmy :Hmm that star looks familiar wait Beezy what's today's date? Beezy looked at a calendar.

Beezy: It's the 21st of Luc-cember.

Jimmy: Lets see Luc-cember sounds like December then that means its only 3 days until Christmas.

Beezy: Christmas?

Jimmy: What you don't know about Christmas.

Beezy: Is she your girlfriend? Suddenly Heloise showed up.

Heloise: GIRLFRIEND! Who is she? what's her name?.

Beezy: Apparently its Christmas.

Jimmy: No Christmas isn't a girl Christmas is a holiday.

Beezy and Heloise: Oh never herd of it.

Jimmy: What how can you, Oh right its Miseryville duh.

Jimmy: Ok Christmas a special time off year where friends and family come together give each other gifts, sing songs have a huge Christmas dinner with turkeys where you eat so much and we all hang different coloured lights oh its amazing.

Beezy: How much Food do we eat?

Jimmy: Until or bellybuttons pop.

Beezy: Say no more Jimmy I'm in on helping you bring Christmas too Miseryville.

Heloise: I don't know, what else do you do on Christmas?

Jimmy: well we roast chestnuts, kiss each other under a mistletoe, drink eggnog.

Heloise: OK I'LL DO IT!

Jimmy: First we need spread the word about Christmas and get everyone too join in and help celebrate.


	2. Miseryville's First CHristmas

**Miseryville's First Christmas**

Day 22nd of Luc-cember

Jimmy, Beezy and Heloise went all around Miseryville and spread the word about Christmas, but most off the monsters where not very exited about Christmas.

Rudolfo: Why should we all just give presents too each other and not sell them?

Jimmy: Because the meaning of Christmas is to give and not to receive.

Rudolfo: Sounds boring.

Doctor Scientist: And getting all decorations our house then having to take them down again is just pointless.

Jimmy: But it makes our homes look festive.

Rudolfo: sounds like a waste of time.

But then Jimmy realised he forgot about someone.

Jimmy: Wait everyone I almost forgot to tell you all about Santa Claus.

Everyone: WHO'S SANTA CLAUS?

Jimmy shows everyone a picture of Santa Claus.

Jimmy: Every year on Christmas Eve night Santa and his magic flying reindeer come down our chimneys and give us presents.

Everyone. WOW!

Jimmy. But first we need to put up our decorations so we all look presentable for his arrival.

And so every monster in Miseryville went to there houses to put up there decorations but Jimmy had written a list to make the Christmas the best Christmas ever, the first thing was to make it snow so Jimmy went to Heloise's house, but at the misery INC factory Lucius looking out off his window wasn't happy.

Lucius. Can you believe this Sammy Two-shoes thinks he can bring this Christmas to my town, Sammy?

Then Lucius turned around and was shocked because Sammy was hanging Christmas decorations so Lucius rushed over and knocked them down.

Lucius: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

SAMMY: Getting the factory ready for Santa.

Lucius: Hmm Santa Claus, if he is the key to all this then I'll search all over planet find him and destroy him, MUHAAA!

So Lucius and his army set out to search for Santa Claus.


	3. Fun Christmas

**Fun Christmas**

23rd of Luc-cember

Jimmy arrived at Heloise's house and knocked on her door then Heloise answered.

Jimmy: Hi Heloise.

Heloise: Hi Jimmy what's up?

Jimmy: I need to use the Snow-burator 901 to make it snow.

Heloise: Oh sure come on in and I'll get the Snow-burator 901 for you.

Jimmy went inside Heloise house and where almost in her laboratory.

Heloise: You wait here and I'll get that for you.

Heloise went inside her Lab and came back to Jimmy with the Snow-burator 901.

Heloise: Here it is Jimmy.

Jimmy then walked in the middle off the doorframe but he didn't notice the mistletoe above him.

Heloise: Well there you go, oh look your standing under the mistletoe you know what that means.

Heloise then puckered up to kiss Jimmy but.

Jimmy: That's a holly.

Heloise. WHAT!, then what does a mistletoe look like?

Jimmy: Well a bit like a holly but the berries are white not red.

Heloise. Oh ok see you later Merry Christmas.

Jimmy: Bye Merry Christmas.

Then Jimmy left.

Heloise: I will get that kiss Two-Shoes.

Meanwhile Lucius and his soldiers were still searching all around the planet for Santa Claus but they could not find him.

Lucius: Unbelievable we have searched for him for 2 days and still no sign of him, I'm starting to wonder if this Santa Claus even exists.

Sammy: WHAT!, are you saying that Jimmy lied to us.

Lucius: THAT'S IT! MUHAAA.

Back in Miseryville Jimmy used the Snow-burator 901 and made it snow in Miseryville next was to find and decorate a Christmas tree, so Jimmy went into the forest and found a huge tree, so Jimmy chopped it down and tried to move it into Miseryville but it was really heavy so Chuck the bus driver and his bus came and attached the tree to the bus and Chuck drove the bus back to Miseryville with the tree still attached, then Jimmy and chuck arrived in the middle Miseryville for all to see. Jimmy and Chuck detached the tree from the bus then Chuck and his bus left while Jimmy decorated it with bulbs, tinsel and a gold star on top.


	4. The Truth Of Christmas

**The Truth Of Christmas**

24 of Luc-cember 2.00pm.

Finally all of Miseryville was ready for Christmas all the houses were decorated, there snow all around and everyone was around the big Christmas tree.

Jimmy: Well everyone its almost time for Christmas.

Everyone chered, but Lucius arrived.

Lucius: Hello Two-Shoes.

Jimmy: Hi Lucy.

Lucius: First don't call me Lucy and second me and my soldiers searched all over the planet too find Santa Claus but we can't find him, so tell me where is he?

Jimmy: That's easy, he lives at the North-Pole.

Lucius: There's no North-Pole on this planet.

Then Jimmy looked at his map of the world and there was no North-Pole at all.

Jimmy: Oh my gosh Lucy's right there is no North-pole here and I only got here by accident.

Rudolfo: Wait are you saying Santa Claus isn't coming to bring us presents?

Jimmy: Ok its there's a chance that Santa Claus won't come, but.

Rudolfo. SANTA CLAUS ISN'T COMING!

Molotov: Great, thanks for wasting our time Mr. Fairytale.

Lucius. I say you should destroy all the decorations.

Everyone: YEAH!

Jimmy: NO!

Everyone except Jimmy, Beezy, Heloise and Lucius knocked down the Christmas tree Jimmy put up, then they all went home and got rid of all there decorations.

Jimmy: Take that Two-Shoes, where's your Christmas spirit know, MUHAA.

Then Lucius left.

Jimmy: That Lucius is such a Scrooge!

Heloise: a Scrooge?

Jimmy: Oh that's just a Christmas story, THAT'S IT!

Beezy: What's it?

Jimmy: Scrooge, it's a story about a old man who hates Christmas and tried too ruin it for everyone but then he get visited from the 3 ghosts of Christmas, and that's what where going to do.

Heloise: But how are we going to get ghosts? There all in the ghost world.

Jimmy: Don't worry Beez I've got a plan.


	5. A Misery Carol

**A Misery Carol**

24 of Luc-cember 9.00pm.

At Lucius's house Lucius was sleeping but then he is woken up by Beezy dressed up as the ghost of Christmas past.

Lucius: Beezy what are you doing here? And what are you wearing?

Beezy: Hi Dad, uh in mean I'm not Beezy I am the ghost of Christmas past and I'm here to show you your Christmas's from your past.

Lucius: Ha if you could do that I haven't had any Christmas's.

Beezy: which is why I'm going to show you Christmas from your ancestors past.

Suddenly their was a big flash then Lucius and Beezy looked at the wall because it was showing something, but really behind them was Jimmy and Heloise with a lot of really bright lights and a film camera with a film inside which the found in Lucius's basement, the film showed Lucius 2nd and Lucius 3rd celebrating Christmas but the then when they realized what Christmas was doing to everyone they both quickly destroyed Christmas and soon everyone forgot about it.

The film ended.

Beezy: See Lucius your ancestors celebrated Christmas but after destroying it it made your family start to hate each other without the Christmas joy they began freezing each other.

Lucius: Looks like a lot off misery if you ask me and this reminds me why I always hated my father and you, you dumb ghost.

Then Beezy left and all those lights turn off and Lucius looked around and thought it was just a dream, meanwhile Beezy was with Jimmy and Heloise.

Beezy; well that plan didn't work.

Heloise: Don't worry its time for the ghost of Christmas present to do her work.

10.00pm.

Lucius was back to sleep but then he was awakened by Heloise dressed as the ghost of Christmas present.

Heloise: I'm the Ghost of Christmas present.

Lucius: AHH! This ghost is scarier then the last one.

Heloise: You looked in the mirror lately.

Then Heloise hit him.

Heloise: Come one its time to show you what everyone has been doing for the past 3 days.

Their was another flash and the wall showed another film but this time it was everyone in miserable setting up for Christmas.

Heloise: Look Lucius every monster was setting up for Christmas getting theior decorations on there house singing Christmas carols and a lot of people where getting along, until you had too try and find Santa Clause and try and kill him but instead you made it look like Jimmy had lied to everyone.

Lucius: Ha everyone hates Two-Shoes how delightful.

Heloise: Oh yeah well look at this.

Another clip was shown it was Jimmy leaving a present off next to Lucius's bedroom door, Lucius was shocked.

Heloise: see even that kind, thoughtful, dreamy uh pleasant Jimmy Two-Shoes gave you a present.

Then Heloise left and all the light turned off, Lucius opened his bedroom door and found the present that Jimmy had given him.

Lucius: I wonder what it is.

Lucis unraped the present and inside was the Coochie Long-Ears bunny he lost too that bear.

Lucius: Coochie I cant believe its you, wow Two-Shoes actually took this from that bear too give it too me.

Then he felt happy but then all that happiness soon turned into rage, Lucius threw Coochie Long-Ears into his closet.

Lucius: If you ghosts believe that this will turn me into a good guy your wrong.

Heloise: Oh no it didn't work.

Jimmy: Don't be sad Heloise there is still one more ghost to do his work.

11.00pm Lucius was back too sleep but he is awakened by Jimmy dressed as the ghost of Christmas future.

Jimmy: I am the ghost of Christmas future and I'm here to show you what's going to happen too you.

Their was a purple poof of smoke and Lucius and Jimmy were in the freezer room with all Lucius and Beezy's ancestors.

Lucius: What are we doing here with all my ancestors?

Jimmy: Look over their.

Lucius looked at an empty ice capsule

Lucius: What's that capsule doing here?

Jimmy: Its here for you, when everyone finds out what you did everyone will rise-up against you and freeze you just like your ancestors.

Lucius: NO!, please spirit give me a second chance to save Christmas.

Then Jimmy disappeared and Lucius found himself in his bedroom then he sore Jimmy and ran to him.

Lucius: Jimmy what Time and day is this?

Jimmy: Its 12.00am Christmas day.

Lucius: that means there still 7 hours till the sun comes up, quick find Beezy and Heloise we need to save Christmas.


	6. Christmas Time

**Christmas Time**

1.00am Christmas day, 6 hours till sun rise.

Jimmy, Beezy, Heloise and Lucius had used the Heinous fortune to buy lots of presents.

Jimmy: know all we have to do is get al these presents in everyone's houses, Heloise do you have a jet-powered rocket ski?

Heloise: Of course I do.

And so everyone got inside the jet-powered rocket ski and fly off into the night and dropped presents down peoples houses but when they got down ¼ of Miseryville the but then the Snow-burator 901 malfunctioned and made a blizzard and Heloise who was driving couldn't see were she was going and crashed into a mountain, after the crash the four of them collapsed but just before Jimmy did a big shadowy figure appeared in front of them.

7.00am Christmas day morning.

Jimmy, Lucius, Beezy and Heloise woke up in there own houses in bed when they all came in to there living room they where shocked to discover there where decorations and presents under there tree, the four off them went outside to meet to find out what happened.

Heloise: I don't understand we crashed into a mountain and collapsed so how can people have presents and decorations.

Lucius: Who could have done it.

Jimmy. Maybe it was Santa.

Lucius: That's not possible I search all over the planet.

But then they heard slay bells and looked up and sore something that looked like Santa Claus disappear.

Jimmy: It really was Santa.

Lucius: Wow, you know Two-Shoes Christmas only happens once a year so once this day is over things go back to normal Ok.

Jimmy: OK Lucy.

Then Heloise sore something shiny above the tree that her and Jimmy were standing under, it was a mistletoe.

Heloise: oh Jimmy look what where standing under.

Jimmy looked up and sore the Mistletoe.

Jimmy: Oh what the heck its Christmas.

Jimmy gave Heloise a big kiss on the cheek.

THE END

Merry Christmas


End file.
